The Biophotonics Core Facility, equipped with the latest cutting-edge commercial imaging and data analysis technologies, will provide technical and logistical access to Salk faculty, enabling the integration of imaging tools into biological research programs. Instrumentation that will be available for core use includes: confocal microscopy (both fixed and live cell), TIRF microscopy, two-photon microscopy, electron microscopy and super-resolution microscopy as well as in vivo imaging modalities. All CCSG supported core are organized into one group: Basic Research. This shared resource is categorized as category (1.33) Confocal Microscopy and (1.17) Electron Microscopy in summary ID